I Like My Girls a Bit Meaty
by wtfcaroline
Summary: Hinata couldn't see what people saw in Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't see what Hinata didn't see in him! He was attractive, funny, and furthermore defended her honor against mutts that weren't worth her time. So why didn't she like him? I don't own Naruto.
1. Prologue

"Kyaah! I'm best friends with the luckiest girl on campus! I can't believe you got to meet and talk to the Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata!" shrieked Sakura even though said person was just one feet away.

Hinata groaned for the sixth time today. What people saw in that obnoxious prick of an ass, she didn't nor did she ever want to know.

"Sakura I don't see what's so great about him, what about Lee? He treats you like a princess and confesses his undying love for you every other day…Besides. What Uchiha-san did to me was rude and obnoxious. As my best friend, please don't mention his name to me." Hinata tried reasoning. Key word, _tried._

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course she knew her boyfriend loved and cared for her! Annoyingly he told her every time and in every way he could! But Uchiha Sasuke was every girl's dream, and often times, wet dream. So what were a few rude comments and gestures? "After all it's the Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the SEX god!" exclaimed Sakura out of her thoughts with a big drooly smile and a peace sign.

Hinata sweat dropped.

Fine, Uchiha Sasuke had merit. After all what Uchiha wasn't smart, athletic and attractive? Perhaps it had something to do with his chicken butt hair that he somehow rocked or that nice ass that even she, the picture of innocence, noticed. But whatever it was about him, Uchiha Sasuke could turn most girls in Konoha University; scratch that, Konoha City into goo.

But certainly not Hinata. After all she had some merit for being a Hyuga. With hyuge eyes, (pun, haha?) silky dark blue hair, and curvy body; she's stopped plenty of guys in their tracks with just one look. But besides her graceful looks, modesty and quick mind, she was the star swimmer! Meaning a guy like Uchiha Sasuke shouldn't even faze her.

Oh but he did. Badly.

* * *

><p>Alright, hi guys! That was just the prologue so the next chapters will be longer, but whether or not there will be a next chapter depends on whether or not you guys review, so review and don't be scared to tell me any mistakes I've made since I have no beta and this is my first story.. ^_^<p> 


	2. The Confrontation

Unfortunately the young Hyuga could remember her first meeting with Uchiha Sasuke like it was just yesterday. Perhaps because it was just yesterday or perhaps because of the impression he left on her.

Delusional, rude, and just a bit obnoxious, actually, really obnoxious!

Hinata had already grown out of her old stuttering habit thanks to a certain blonde that was not only her best friend, but old crush. And with a strict father like Hyuga Hiashi, bad habits never stood a chance.

With new grown self confidence from Naruto, her good friend, sessions and sessions of therapy, Hinata had finally stopped her annoying old stuttering habit!

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"Cock a doodle do! Time to wake up Sasuke teme, you're going to be late! Cock a doodle doo!" said the annoying voice from his chicken shaped alarm clock that also happened to be the voice of his best friend.<p>

Sasuke groaned. He would have definitely changed his alarm many times before if it had not been because of the stupid dobe fussing about how it was "wrong to throw away a birthday present."

But Sasuke had no intention to throw away the alarm!

He simply wanted to crush it to bits and bits. But could you blame him? As much as he loved his best friend, they practically already lived with each other! Especially since Sasuke's mother, the sweet woman she is, told Naruto to come and sleep over whenever he wanted. Of course the first time he slept over was because Mikoto dragged Naruto into Sasuke's room by the feet with a big smile over her face.

Naruto knew never to mess with Sasuke's mom, something that had already been established in the Uchiha family despite nobody actually saying it.

Sasuke half smiled and half smirked, after all Uchiha Sasuke doesn't smile, he sexily smirks.

He proceeded to shower, brush his teeth and "pay his daily tribute to the porcelain gods" as Naruto would put it. Unlike many fan girls belief, Uchiha Sasuke does go to the toilet to do his business. In fact he was quite a devotee by paying tribute twice a day, but many fan girls denied the fact that someone as gorgeous as Sasuke could produce something so horrid. Words like "chocolates that can't be eaten" were replaced.

Getting out of the shower with only his towel covering his lower half on, he pondered on what to wear for the day. The line, "Style is an option but clean is not," didn't apply to him. Not only was Sasuke a bit of a clean freak, but he also did his fair bit of fashion research.

Sporting his favorite gray collared jacket, white button up shirt, ray bans, and dark wash slim jeans, Sasuke looked good enough to be in a magazine!

But of course he knew, after all he was Uchiha Sasuke, who wouldn't want him?

* * *

><p>"Sunshine, lollipops, rainbows and everything I feel when we're together," sang Hinata's alarm that also had the voice of our precious best friend Naruto.<p>

Hinata groaned into a smile, it was the same alarm that she had for 8 years that she loved. In fact when Neji had once accidentally broken it, she cried until he got it fixed by Jiraiya. After all, how can you bear to throw away a present from someone as precious as Naruto?

She would be crushed if the alarm itself had been crushed, but how could you blame her? Even though the two of them never worked out, he had become her first best friend and given her the first present, the smiling sun flower alarm clock.

Hinata's soft blush slowly became a slow smile.

But as fun as thinking about past memories were, they weren't as great as creating new ones and she didn't want to be late. So Hinata continued on with her morning ritual with a quick shower which she had been singing in the entire time, brushed her teeth, and dressed in comfortable clothing.

Whoever said dresses were uncomfortable probably got a size too small.

The young Hyuuga adored dresses because not only were they simple to style, but she enjoyed the breeze she felt on her legs. Her favorite reason probably came from her deceased mom's advice though, "When in doubt, skirt it out." Meaning today she wore yet another dress.

Her outfit today consisted of a loose blue dress with a skinny belt on her waist, a small heart necklace from her mother, oxford wedges, and a pretty charm bracelet.

She smiled to herself, even though she was usually quite modest, she knew she was quite irresistible.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke teme!" half scolded and half yelled Naruto, "You can't just throw away these letters that girls put their heart into!" Naruto huffed. Why did that teme get to be so lucky! Not only did the chicken butt get free lunch from cute girls, even though they normally end up in Naruto's stomach not to their knowledge of course, but he got love letters everyday!<p>

Said chicken butt rolled his eyes, what did the dobe expect him to do?

Go to every girl and raise their hopes up by saying he loved them? No, Sasuke may act be a bit of a bastard at times but he was not going to raise their hopes. Nor was he about fuel anymore potential stalkers.

Unfortunately in his many years of being Naruto's friend, he knew there was no way to win against the persistent blond without getting an earful. So he reluctantly refrained himself from throwing away all of his love letters.

"Fine dobe, you win," Sasuke started as Naruto's grin became a full out smile. "I'll only throw away the inadequate ones."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"This, this, this, this and **definitely** this," scowled Sasuke. Naruto stared wide eyes at Sasuke's scowl. "What?" questioned Sasuke. "Sasuke teme, I don't see the difference between those letters…Why would you throw those?"

Sasuke gawked as if Naruto had missed the most important detail. "My dear Naruto," Sasuke tsked, you are such a virgin."

"Now look here teme," Naruto slowly started, "I AM BY NO MEANS A VIRGIN AT ALL." Naruto finally loudly declared with his fist pumped up. And by declare, I mean loudly told the many girls around them as they giggled.

Naruto furiously blushed, damn this teme always making him look bad! But from Naruto's many years of knowing Sasuke, one thing was for sure, that teme was smart as hell. "Explain yourself teme," Naruto said in his pissed off voice as his arms were folded in front of his chest.

"You see Naruto, from my years of experience I have learned something truly extraordinary about the female race." This caught Naruto's attention because if there was one thing Sasuke was good about, it was girls. "Handwriting," Sasuke started again, "can determine how good of a technique a girl has."

Sasuke picked up the letter he had scowled at before and continued again.

"This type of writing here can only mean one thing."

Now Naruto was definitely interested, as much as Sasuke sounded crazy about determining a girl's sex technique before even knowing her with just her hand writing, he was probably onto something.

"Normally I would've let her do everything she wants with me being the generous person I am. But look at her hand writing, not only is it ugly but she writes too hard," explained the ever so knowledgeable Sasuke.

However Naruto continued to stare at him with a questionable stare.

Sasuke sighed, how could he expect Naruto of all people to understand something without major explaining?

"Look dobe. Sloppy writing results to a sloppy lover. Take your writing for example, rushed big writing that means your technique in the bedroom is not only sloppy, but you are also a quick shooter." Sasuke explained as if he were talking to a three year old.

Said quick shooter looked thoughtful then enraged! "WHY YOU!" shouted the mad blond as he tried punching Sasuke in the face which would've been a great hit if Sasuke had not dodged it. However while they were fighting they had not noticed the smiling Hyuga with a cup of her favorite frappuccino.

*THUD* Large white eyes widened and met dark black eyes while one large callused hands flew and inadvertently landed on something soft, round and slightly bouncy? Thanks to his good reflexes, he was luckily able to stop the flying frappuccino from damaging his favorite shirt. Hinata's face flushed!

One…..Two….Thr-….

"KYAAH!" The young Hyuga couldn't help but scream as she got violated by someone that wasn't her husband or even a 3 month boyfriend! Sure he had a great ass and all….but… NO…Uchiha Sasuke, someone that was barely a friend, just grabbed her special area that she had only ever intended for her life partner to touch…and in front of Naruto! How embarrassing. Quickly she scrambled to get up but as she scrambled to get up but she made a big mistake by stepping on Uchiha Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHA!" As much as he wanted to help Sasuke, he couldn't stop laughing! Stupid teme deserved it for calling him a quick shooter. Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs-up sign as he walked to class. "Good job Hinata!" If Hinata had clearly heard, probably would've blushed with glee, but for now she had other things to worry about. Unfortunately if Naruto had stopped laughing and paid attention for a second, he would've noticed that Sasuke had grabbed something he shouldn't have.

"Arg!" Now it was his time to scream as a sharp pain hit his abdomen and a freezing cold drink after it. Did some kind of fat, squishy sea-animal just hit him? However when he looked up, there was no walrus in sight. Instead he just saw a petite blue haired female bowing down to him.

"I…I…I…I'm suh-sor-sorry Uchiha-san!" said Hinata, gushing out the last words as if she were accepting a proposal to the meanest and ugliest man in the world. How embarrassing, if it had not been for her old confidence classes, she was sure she would've cried.

A cute blue haired girl with nice boobs? This was not how "Uchiha-san" had pictured his morning but besides his ruined blue shirt, he didn't mind _much_.

"How much?" asked the scared girl. Sasuke smirked, did the Hyuga girl want him _that_ badly? "Worry not for I am a gentleman and I could never ask you to pay for my... services, "answered the over confident Uchiha. Man, was he that good? But still, a simple hello would've been good enough he thought as he groaned at the cold sensation of the shirt.

Hinata was slightly confused, but continued questioning him. "Nuh-nuh-nuh-no! I must pay you right th-th-this instant since this was my en-tire fault," choked Hinata as she tried to keep her blush at bay.

Whoa! This girl was frisky! Sure the hallways were pretty empty for some strange reason, but anyone could walk in this moment… He was going to have fun with her!

Sasuke smirked, oh yes he was. "Tell you what," Sasuke smugly started, "find me at my apartment in the Takimori complexes. Just ask for Uchiha Sasuke's room and I'll make sure you get the punishment you _deserve_." Hinata's face turned reddened at Sasuke's suggestion and she was about to politely deny his "lovely" offer until she felt something rub her behind.

This girl was such a ten! And she was going to be all his pretty soon….

Is exactly what he thought until said "ten" punched him in the chest making him fall over. Sasuke stared blankly at the sudden angry girl and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was quite scared. Uchiha Sasuke was by no means weak and worked out frequently. But this small girl just accomplished what Naruto would brag about for days in just one move….

1….2….3…

Oh god. Sasuke shivered…This could only mean one thing… She was into S&M…. Oh god. It was Karin all over again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Hyuga scream, "You…YOU JERK! I AM NOT SOME BOOTY CALL NOR AM I SOME DOLL FOR YOU TO JUST TOUCH AND FEEL…Oooooh….UCHIHA SUCKSKE," and stormed out leaving him alone and confused.

Suckske? Was she a stupid middle schooler? Oh no. Worst. What if she was a virgin?

* * *

><p>So yup, anyone confused about the porcelain gods, no fear Caroline's here!<p>

What has porcelain in the restroom?

The sink?

Yes.

But think dirty.

Very dirty. ;)

The toilet. :(

Yeah so anyway, review guys...So I don't feel like I'm wasting my time proof reading and checking this story if no one's going to read it! :(

Is this chapter too long? I think so...but do you guys like the length?

Oh. And I'm also thinking about starting a new story! With a reverse harem :) So basically it's like one girl and 5 guys...

Should I have Hinata or Ino as the main character? I'm feeling Ino but opinions and suggestions are encouraged. ;)


	3. Like a Rock

Hyuga Hinata was ashamed of herself. Not only did she not apologize but she acted like a total b word and behaved like a child as if she was some stupid preteen. She groaned, how she could just leave it at that! As much as she would love to, the poor girl couldn't help but feel guilty that she spilled her drink all over Sasuke's shirt... Besides what if that shirt had been a gift from his girlfriend? Or worst...a dead uncle. Hinata gulped.

Great… Her and her imagination…. Now there was absolutely no way for Hinata to leave this subject alone. If anything she had to buy him a new shirt. And then hopefully she could forget about him and their incident forever. Hinata nodded to herself, she was now determined to find Sasuke and apologize to him; but now the question was how?

Suddenly the sunny face of a grinning blond appeared in her head, oh yes, she was glad to have Naruto as a friend.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was fuming. He wouldn't have minded if the Hyuga girl had not apologized, especially since she looked like she was going to cry and he did not handle crying girls unless they were crying his name. But she didn't have to act like a fucking bitch. For all she knew the shirt she spilled all over couldve been from a dead uncle!<p>

Sasuke shrugged, how could he expect simpletons to understand his complex mind? He smirked, man, he thought to himself; she had some nice tits. Next time he saw her, he was sure to make her fall under his charm. However the unpleasant nickname she gave him, Suckse, ringed in his mind. On second thought, maybe he shouldn't... The girl had behaved like a total adolescent and he was not into little girls.

Abruptly the face of an annoying blond appeared in his head. Damn, her first impression of him had been ruined by Naruto. Even if Sasuke had a chance with the blue haired beauty, it was probably over since he had been deemed as "Suckse." The darn blondie may be his best friend, but he was in the words of a genius, troublesome.

* * *

><p>"Cock a-" the alarm started until Sasuke had smashed it into snooze and maybe death as he shuffled to wake up.<p>

Today was just going to be a bad day, he could just feel it. Maybe it was because both sides of his pillow were too warm while he tried to sleep. Or maybe, just maybe it was because not only was the petite Hyuga not interested in him, but she probably really hated him.

He groaned for the first time of many today. She was just one girl, he told himself as he took a deep breath.

Just one non important girl….

* * *

><p>"Sunshine, lollipops," her alarm started as Hinata continued singing, "and everything I feel when we're together."<p>

Today was going to be a good day; she could just feel it in her toes! Maybe it was because she slept with a comfortable breeze or maybe, just maybe because she was going to set things right with a certain raven haired fellow and forget about a certain unsettling incident.

She smiled happily to herself for the first time of many today. The old her would've just tried to ignore the problem to make it magically go away. But from her girl empowerment classes, the determined Hyuga learned that ignoring your problems won't make them go away. And although Suckse had committed a terrible crime against her like she was some cheap prostitute, Hinata knew he was secretly bit insecure.

Oh yes, just like how her counselor helped her, she was going to help him. Not only had she saw movies about boys like him, but she read books that stated that men that have sex friends instead of relationships are one of three things. A, an insecure little man boy that is too scared to make a commitment because he is scared it will end horribly. B, a player that's waiting for the perfect girl that makes him want to change. Or c, he has sex with women to fill the loneliness he has inside his heart.

Uchiha Sasuke will never know what hit him.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

The brooding boy turned and grimly asked, "What, Naruto, is it?" Naruto frowned, the stupid teme was acting like a gloomy chicken...again!

"Uhh...I was just wondering what's wrong Sasuke," replied the blond as he nervously scratched his head. "I am perfectly **fine**," Sasuke retorted with such force that would make many people run away.

Fine. Pfft. Fine is what girls, namely Naruto's girlfriend, on periods scream when they are clearly not fine and you were just being curious. Maybe Sasuke finally hit puberty and got his first period. "Sasuke, you brooded when Itachi left to study in Europe and you even acted like a sad chicken butt when Itachi wouldn't leave," remarked Naruto.

Sad chicken butt glared even though he knew Naruto was sort of right.

He did have some _issues_.

Ninety nine to be exact but he was not going to let some stupid little gi-bitch be one of them.

Uchiha Sasuke then smirked. He didn't see a reason why he should let one girl bother him if 10 more girls were already lined up.

Unknowing to the sudden triumphant boy however, was that Naruto had already left and the raven hair boy was probably going to be late for his first day of Psychology class.

* * *

><p>"Sploosh sploosh!"<p>

"Hinata…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?" half questioned and half yelled Tsunande, Hinata's swim coach.

The young Hyuga hid her face in shame as the girls around her giggled. Thankfully her coach came to her rescue and put all of the giggling girls to shame with just one simple line. "Her slowest time might be all of your fastest time, do me a favor and take some steroids so you guys might actually win for a change," calmly stated their blond coach.

"Hinata...What the hell is wrong with you today?" half questioned and half stated Tsunande.

What was wrong with her? Nothing! She had a perfectly good nights rest, ate delicious banana pancakes, and even answered all the questions mean ol' Professor Orochimaru had given her in biology class.

Even the ones that had nothing to do with biology, if you considered how to make lasagna a question about biology.

"Well..." she started while playing with her fingers. "Let's just say I kind of just sorta...preoccupied at the moment," she finished with a smile.

Tsunande felt her anger rising as her star swimmer had not only slowed down by 4 seconds in her usual lap time of doing her best stroke, the butterfly.

What could be more important then winning? Period? No...She shockingly did better on her period days...

Hmmm, what did she ever have to worry about when she was Hinata's age? She didn't get straight A's like Hinata... She wasn't quiet like Hinata... She wasn't quite insecure like HInata...And she wasn't scared to show off her body when needed...

Oh gosh. Everything was wrong with Hinata.

But Hinata had never let that overcome her passion for the water... Unless... No. Tsunande was simply stumped.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong in 5 seconds, I will make all the guys watch you as you practice and every time you screw up you must get out of the pool and do fifty frog jumps. In front of all the guys. By yourself. And they will laugh at your pathetic excuses for a butterfly. By the way... If I even see you breathing during a 50, I will make you wash all the boys speedos for a month. By hand. If I feel nice. If. " threatened her lovely swim coach.

The fire within Hinata suddenly flamed out as she yelled back at her coach for the first time.

"Look I'm only 19, I have issues that you wouldn't understand!" lashed out the blue haired girl.

Tsunande sighed, "well LOOK Hinata, I don't care if you're on your period or if you suddenly got an epiphany from all those crazy girl empowerment classes. I'm trying to understand. So just tell me."

"There's this guy..." Hinata started.

Tsunande inwardly face palmed. A guy...Of course it's a guy! How could she not notice it? It may be because she has never had any problems regarding the opposite gender. After all she was voted Miss Konoha High back in her younger days. Then again she did win because she bribed Jiraiya to fix the votes with her underwear that was secretly from the lost and found.

But she won. And that's all that counts.

"And...at first it was my fault because I spilled my frappuchino all over him. But then again he should've been careful while he was playing around with Naruto! And then he had the nerve. Yeah, the nerve! To treat me like some hoe by telling me to go to his room after touching my chest and slapping my butt. But! From all those lessons on being an assertive and independent woman, I have to apologize like an adult and pay him back for his shirt," Hinata huffed.

Tsunande was a tad bamboozled and questioned Hinata, "So...The issue is that you have to pay him back a new shirt?"

"Well...Yes, but no! Just the way he looked at me like some piece of meat I feel like something has to be done! But I've read books Tsunande. Books and books about guys like him. And...I feel like I need to save him. From his self destructing ways!"

Tsunande blinked, she didn't know how to respond to this and frankly, she didn't really care so she waved to Hinata to finish her sets and went back to sitting on her lounge chair.

"YES, I must save him...He's...He's just a scared little boy with committment issues!" Hinata shouted to herself.

"Look Hinata, if you're sexually frustrated, just get a sex buddy. You're old enough," stated Tsunande.

Hinata blushed thoroughly, she may not have been a virgin because of a 5 year relationship and a very, very drunken night but why did everyone think she was easy?

She was not easy.

In fact she thought she was quite hard to get.

Like a rock even.

Now was the time for guys like Uchiha Suckse to know that Hinata Hyuga would not crack because she was in fact, a rock.

"Hinata, stop dilly dallying and swim!" screamed out Shizune, her assistant coach, who, unlike Hinata, probably really needed a boyfriend.

The young Hyuga has decided that he would have to know! Right after this swim set...

* * *

><p>Yes... I am back :D<p>

School has started, so I'll be updating more for now.

After all I can't take AP chem cause the class is too full. x_x

Sad...after all that summer hw...

But yup, hope y'all enjoyed it!

Review/critique because my birthday was last last week ;)

BTW I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE THIS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 35 REVIEWS...

Why? Well I spent 3 hours on this. And I really hope it's not for nothing... :)


	4. Operation PAD4HAS

Damn

As much as Hinata loved swimming, she didn't like smelling as if she had rolled in a field of ashy chlorine. But a gir-a woman has to do what she has to do.

And she had to call Suckse to apologize.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling all that confident anymore...Actually she wasn't confident at all! Maybe she could text him.

Yes texting... an ingenious invention that does not require awkward silences or awkward rush-to-the-hospital moments because she got a bit light headed when it came to confrontations.

Especially to boys...like how she was in middle school because of her old girly crush Naruto...Oh yes! Naruto. She could just ask Naruto for the irritating Uchiha's number.

But no! Hyuga Hinata could no longer be that timid girl back in her younger days. She would not wallow in self pity or be the timid little mouse she once was. She is a cougar!

Actually maybe just a lion...not that she was a liar...

Her girl empowerment classes had taught her better.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Hinata! What's up?" questioned the blond fellow.<p>

It wasn't every day that he got a phone call from Hinata, she was always more of a texter since their middle school days.

"Hmmm, what? You can't be freaking serious... Well...why! But I guess I'll set up a meeting between you guys...I'll call ya back, alright? Yeah you're welcome!"

Naruto was more than just a bit puzzled, not only had Hinata called him..which she had not really done before.

Hinata wanted a meeting/date set up with Sasuke? Well… this was obviously not very Hinata like. Suddenly a strange but reasonable idea popped up in Naruto's head; maybe his shy friend had a thing for Sasuke.

Thinking about it, Hinata would be the perfect match for Sasuke anyway since she was the only one he could think of that could handle Sasuke's true personality.

One thing was certain to the blond now. Operation "Plan a date 4 Hinata and Sasuke," PAD4HAS for short, was a go-go.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, please come again," said Sakura as she smiled at the happy family.<p>

"Hi there, table for-"started the pink haired girl, "Naruto?"

"Hehehe, hi Sakura," grinned the happy blondie.

Sakura looked at the clock behind her, it was nine meaning happy hour had ended and she was sure that it wasn't Noodle Tuesday.

"Hmm, what's up Naruto? You don't come here on Thursdays and you just missed happy hour," questioned the pink head.

Naruto grinned and simply asked, "When's your next break Sakura?"

Sakura got curious; Naruto was not the type of person to keep secrets or hide things so this had to be good.

"Now" replied Sakura quickly as she called Tenten over to take care of the front stool.

The pinkette then motioned Naruto to follow her into a beautifully decorated Japanese styled room meant for employees to take a break and sat down on a mat.

"Spill."

Trying to sound mysterious, Naruto questioned Sakura, "How would you like to be a part of Operation PAD4HAS?"

Ugh had Naruto been watching old James Bond movies again?

"What the hell does PAD4HAS stand for?" asked Sakura.

"Operation Plan A Date 4 Hinata And Sasuke," proclaimed the blond.

Sakura gasped and closed the sliding doors then whispered, "Don't mention the S word here."

"You mean SASUKE?" asked the blond rather loudly.

Then as if on cue, Lee bursted in and proclaimed "IS THE DISHONORABLE UCHIHA HERE TO STEAL MY MOST BEAUTIFUL AND BELOVED CHERRY BLOSSOM?"

Sakura sighed, she was talking to Tenten about the hottest boys on campus and Lee and his dolphin ears decided that Uchiha Sasuke was going down.

But she was a girl, a girl in her prime. She had a right to talk about cute boys she knew she would never date! After all she loved Lee and all but the boy had been smothering her even more ever since the S word had been spoken.

"Naruto please don't do something stupid and do operation PAD4HAD or whatever, no matter how good looking S is, she already told me that she doesn't like him," said an exasperated Sakura as Lee clutched her as if someone was going to steal her away.

Naruto getting his cue left the tea house and decided on going home.

* * *

><p>"Man, maybe this date will be a bad idea after all…" thought Naruto out loud as he laid upon his orange bed.<p>

Jiraiya peeped out from the door, "Need some advice Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly cheered up, Jiraiya had written critically acclaimed romance novels, so of course he would know what to do.

That is until Jiraiya throw him a condom.

"Jiraiya!"

"What?" asked the innocent old man.

Naruto sighed; then again, it was Jiraiya! He probably only wrote romance novels because he couldn't get any in real life.

"So I'm trying to plan a date out for Sasuke and Hinata, because they're both my best friends and I think they're perfect for each other but Sakura told me that it'll be a bad idea because she said Hinata hates Sasuke. But they would be perfect for each other…" explained a disappointed Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled, Naruto's idea was a bit sketchy…but his heart was in the right place.

"Naruto," started Jiraiya, "the best opportunities come out of mistakes, take you for example," as he smiled.

The young Uzumaki's face fell at the last comment, "hey pervy old man!"

Jiraiya chuckled at his "cute little god son" and smoothly said, "Well didn't I just call you the best? Get some sleep Naruto, you seem tired."

Naruto smiled, moments like this didn't happen very often, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy them but first he had to call Sasuke.

* * *

><p>*Ring ring*<p>

"What is it Naruto?" asked the young Uchiha while he lifted another dumb bell.

"You. Me. Friday!" shouted his best friend.

Ugh, Naruto and his loudness…

"Are you asking me out dobe?" questioned the duck haired boy.

"Tch, you wish teme! Just clear out your plans, trust me; you'll be in for a treat! Just remember to bring money because I'm not paying for an ugly girl like you," playfully teased the blonde.

"Hmm, okay."

Naruto was probably the only person he knew that could call him an ugly girl and get away with it, but then again he was also one of the only people cheap enough to still live at home and beg his god dad for money for Noodle Tuesdays.

* * *

><p>NARUTO'S CHEAP? Well why not? :)<p>

So sorry for the late update, but I hope you find this chapter has made the wait worth it!

Does anyone like this story? I'm slowly losing reviews..

But anyway review please~ it motivates me to update. :)

Oh and check out my new story, Heart of Scars, it's a SaixIno tragedy story that I write when I have no inspiration for this story. :)


	5. Confrontation 2

Sasuke Uchiha was restless and furious. Restless because his stupid blond best friend had woke him up from a beautiful slumber where he was having a wondrous dream of him and Luna. Furious because he actually agreed to attend this little shenanigan that that Naruto has cooked up. Sasuke paced in his bedroom and thought to himself, "What is Naruto going to get me into… That idiot isn't the type to spend his time wisely by doing anything productive except for chowing down on noodles…he did say to bring money…"

The young Uchiha shook his head and figured he was probably going to spend his valuable Friday at Ramen Shack. Naruto would never get over the 10% discounts on Fridays…even though he really only saved 50 cents.

"A penny saved was a penny earned," quoted Sasuke in his head.

So the young Uchiha decided to change into his Naruto-hang-out clothes. Clothes he specifically bought to be fool-proof against the dangers of Naruto's stupidity. Stupidity such as spilling food on Sasuke's new clothes or getting his clothes ripped off when that idiot got them into unnecessary troubles. Needless to say, the clothes were not very fancy or casual. They were dark, rough, and sturdy. Clothes people might use to combat natural forces was Sasuke's protection from his own best friend. Nevertheless, he is an Uchiha, he would not wear anything that wouldn't display his sexiness. Instead of looking like a mess in a tasteless jumpsuit, Sasuke looked sexy and refined.

As soon as he was "body proofed", the clueless Sasuke went to what he thought would be a typical day with his favorite idiot, Naruto…

* * *

><p>Hinata sat quietly to herself on a deserted bench. She felt nauseous inside and hoped she wouldn't barf. Never had she ever experienced this gnawing feeling that made her want to run away since middle school. Girl empowerment class had prepared her for moments like these but frankly, she was slowly going into panic mode.<p>

Breathe, breathe, breathe. This is nothing. Breathe. Breathe, damn it. Calm thoughts. Happy thoughts. Rainbows and unicorns! Lollipops!

Okay…maybe she was already in panic mode. The last time she had a real confrontation was when she unfortunately received an unfortunate B- on her final exam and had to ask Jiraiya sensei for extra credit...

He was no doubt a good teacher but his behavior was..unique to say the least.

The suddenly timid girl looks around her surroundings. Most of the contribution to her mini panic attack was that the address that Naruto told her to meet Suckse was at the local amusement park! Out of all the sensible places they could've gone to, like a tea house or a cafe, Naruto told her to come to the amusement park. Now she felt like a fat hippo lingering in a crowd of tiny tortoises because of her dress clothes.

Hinata was dressed for a friendly business interview; after all if she had to bear the unfortunate awkwardness of a confrontation than she might as well dress as if she knows exactly what she was doing.

Hyuga Hinata was serious. And also a bit concentrated on how to give that cocky stick-in-the-ass guys a lesson on never to question a lady's honor. But at the moment, Hinata clearly had disadvantages.

She stuck out.

She looks ridiculously dressed up.

But most importantly, she was hungry but she knew that if she got fluffy pink cotton candy right now and Sasuke happened to show up; then she would look like a whimsical idiot and Sasuke would smirk at her with his usual sexy-as-hell smirk and she would lose her train of thoughts to properly burn him.

In simple terms, Hinata was miserable already.

But like every responsible and respectable girl, Hinata knew she couldn't put up a fight on an empty stomach. So she promptly stood up and walked towards the cotton candy cart that passed her a minute ago. Who cares if she looks like an idiot to Suckse, she was hungry. Everyone knows not to mess with a scorned and hungry woman. Hinata then left her empty bench in search for some nourishment to help get her through the already long day.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had texted Naruto to ask him where to meet when he got out of the house, and Naruto, being the sly dog he is, told Sasuke to come to "Cotton Land" and wait for him by the bench south of the park. Regrettably Sasuke complied with his stupid blond companion and walked himself towards his destination.<p>

Upon his arrival at the empty bench, Sasuke realized that he was right on 5 minutes early. Meaning dumb Naruto wouldn't be here for another 20 minutes he thought to himself annoyingly.

Was he supposed to wait for that blond idiot? Hell no he wouldn't! He had better things to do with his life like work out, finish his essay, or even find the cure for cancer.

But in the end Sasuke wound up sitting on the deserted bench by himself waiting for that half-wit blond to show up.

He was getting all restless until Naruto finally texted him, "Sorry teme, but this is for you and for the greater good of your future babies aka my future godchildren. I will not come, but someone else is there for you. You'll see and have fun. Never say this best friend of yours never did anything for you ;)"

As soon as he finished reading, the poor young Uchiha could only muster enough patience to let out a scream that could portray both his frustration and confusion in just one syllable.

"UGHHHH!"

Almost instantly after he had screamed out loud and perhaps embarrassed himself, fate had decided that at this very moment Sasuke would turn around only to be greeted by heels clicking behind him.

Hinata herself couldn't quite suspicious and shady figure brooding by her bench as she walked towards it with her hand holding the Super Extra Fluffy Strawberry Pink Cotton Candy she had waited for 15 minutes in the super long line. She certainly didn't expect the creep to explode with such a loud remark and she certainly didn't expect it to sound suspiciously like that jerk Suckse.

But perhaps it was really Uchiha Suck-Sasuke that couldn't believe his luck that he had done one of the things he swore he would never do in front of a girl…

Embarrass himself.

* * *

><p>So sorry about how lateshort this is guys!

But guess who has a boyfriend now? :DDD

Not me since my boyfriend and I broke up. :(

I think you guys will understand why this is so short with life since I'm trying to get a job, getting straight A's, and busy busy busy..Haha, but thank you for my BFF for writing most of this and encouraging me to continue. :)

Oh and don't forget to review. ^_^


End file.
